


Hiding Out

by Kaoz



Series: Phade [3]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-30
Updated: 2006-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoz/pseuds/Kaoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#3  I was running away and I knew it but I didn't know what lay ahead. After the year I'd had at The Hyperion I thought I was part of the gang but they didn't bother looking for me. Not one of them bothered to call and see if I was still alive. None of them..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving

**  
_Phade begins a journey after recent events deciding to get some perspective on things leaving the gang behind. No one knows where she's gone or if she'll be back nor bother searching for her. See how much they care about her?_   
**

**««««« »»»»»»**

I was leaving like some thief in the middle of the night. What I would take was packed in my bags and the weapons were already stashed in my car. Not too many just the smaller ones like the fork looking knives Angel said were Sai. I liked those, a lot. I took a small sword I spent a months pay to buy and some silver daggers I had made. Who would've guessed you could kill vampires with silver as well. I had a small bundle of stakes along with my spell casting case. It was full of vials and pouches containing small amounts of the herbs and powders in the large cabinet where I kept all the magical items.

Over the past month no one had mentioned anything about the lack of noise in the hotel. The laughing, shouts or the running feet or the sound of heavy thuds as he jumped down the stairs. Sebastían's noise.

I missed it, felt lit like some ache in side of me I couldn't seem to fill or ignore.

 _'This is what he feels. A lonely painful aching void.'_

If I said it out loud you'd think I was exaggerating. At least I still got to see him even if it was a supervised visitation in some psychiatrist's office. I hated that it had to be recorded and we couldn't be alone. They behaved as if I were going to hurt him.

I went down to the lobby silently. That was another thing I had begun to notice, I could practically become a shadow or invisible when I wanted to get past something or someone without being seen. Even Angel had a hard time when I did it to him. We'd made it into a game of sorts to help me get better at it and for him to keep up his vampiric abilities.

"Too bad you're on your own now."

I stood on the lobby steps and looked around. It was dark, all the lights were off but it was as bright as day to me.

Night vision.

Another side effect which I was more than happy to receive, it made it so much easier to follow Angel in the dark and help the others along. Not something I liked doing very much. Helping them along.

I sighed, glanced up the stairs for the last time wishing I could turn back time and fix things but it wasn't possible so I turned to leave. I opened the door looking out, the moon barely shone down into the path leading to the street but I could see just fine. The fountain didn't have any water but it had a nice shade not to mention a comfy corner where we could sit and read away from the others. I sighed heading down the steps. I didn't know when or if I'd be back to the Hyperion but for the last year it had been home. A kind of weird, crazy home but it was home.

I would miss it.


	2. Adventure

**_Phade's run away but what has she run to? Who are the new weirdo's and is karma coming to kick her rear because this isn't normal._ **

**««««« »»»»»»**

I got on the freeway heading south though I'm not sure I knew why. I had no idea where I was going just that moving was better than sitting still and thinking, thinking was worse and that's my problem. I'm always thinking, trying to change things in my head, wondering how I could've made things work out better.

My vision blurred and I had to wipe my face but by then the tears ran down my cheeks and there was no stopping the sobs. Even alone I tried not to make noise. I hate crying. I hate seeing others cry and I hate being the one doing the crying. I see it as a weakness and when others see that they try walking all over you.

"I'm not weak." But I couldn't stop crying. I felt so lost. I had nothing to look forward to.

««««« »»»»»»

The persistent knocking on my window woke me from an uncomfortable sleep. I hadn't dreamt, at least I didn't think so which was good. My dreams tended to become a reality really fast. I'm not happy about that, not at all but I gotta say it comes in handy when something's coming to kill me.

I turned with a yawn to see who was knocking and only got a flannel covered chest and a fist knocking on my window, again. I grumbled sitting up and turned the key to lower the window just a crack. Hey, I'm not stupid I know what can happen to a girl all by her lonesome in some dark rest area out in the middle of nowhere in the early hours of the morning. Though as I glanced at the sky I could see dawn was still a couple of hours away. I looked at the dash board clock and realized I had only been asleep for about an hour.

"Hey, can you help us out?" the guy bent down slightly and smiled tucking his hands into his jean pockets. "We kinda got stranded."

"Stranded." I repeated as I looked him over once more. The guy kept fidgeting which didn't make me feel like getting out to help him.

"It's cold out here." He shrugged seeing the frown on my face. I checked him over again still not liking him but I figured there was nothing he could do to me, considering… vampires, demons, lawyers.

"What do you need?" I quickly asked so I wouldn't dwell on the reason I was out here in the first place.

"Battery's dead. You wouldn't happen to have some cables on you?" he asked. There was that smile again. He really shouldn't do that, it was giving me that 'Eew' vibe and not helping him. "We already got a guy says he'll give us some juice just doesn't have the cables."

"Yeah, they're in the back." I reached towards the glove compartment and remembered the weapons I had stored in plain sight. "Shit." I sat back with a sigh and turned to the guy. "I'll bring 'em over. Where are you parked?"

He turned pointing towards the darkest area where I could barely make out a van. I hadn't noticed it when I had pulled in then again I hadn't been looking. There was another car next to it with the hood open but I couldn't see anyone else.

"That's us. We're on tour now. I play guitar." He smiled again and if he thought the musician part was going to impress me, Ha! Dad always said I should get one if I didn't mind sharing.

Guess what?

I'm not the sharing type. Dante found that out quick enough.

"Mierda!" Why did I have to think about it?

"You cool?" the guy asked.

"Yeah." I said waving him away. He left looking over his shoulder at me every few steps. I got out and went to the trunk. First thing I took was the wrist cuff which was full. I buckled it on and pulled my sleeve down as I shoved things aside to get the jumper cables. I figured anything else would be to big to carry and I couldn't hide my Sai. So, with the cables in hand I closed the trunk of my car and walked over to the van.

««««« »»»»»»

"I need coffee." Oded stated. They had been driving north since the last job which had taken them out to the deserts of northern México. He was tired, dirty and as he sniffed himself, smelly. They had left without taking their well deserved rest at Jessy's insistence that she wanted to get back 'home'. Since the last three times she'd been out voted Ryan had decided it was her turn to get her way before she went 'fem' on them.

Jessy, for her part, was usually quiet. Ryan, on the other hand…

"I need to piss." Ryan blurted out. He looked at Oded who ignored him.

"That makes two of us and no. I won't go in a bush or behind a dumpster or whatever else you think of." Jessy glared into the rear view mirror. "Find me a bathroom."

Ryan laughed. He was about to say exactly that and instead turned on the radio. They'd been going on an hour with out it because there was nothing but static and as for his ipod well, he'd have to get a new one.

"Rest Area mile and a half." Oded looked in the rearview mirror at Jessy. She nodded.

««««« »»»»»»

"Anyone else want a jumps start?" I asked the band boys surrounding me. I had the cables clamped onto the little black cars battery and shoved them towards the vamps. Had I known this would burn them up just as good as fire I would've done this sooner. Its amazing the things you learn.

"Get her!" flannel shirt ordered. I laughed thinking this was just too stupid to really be happening. I was still dreaming.

"You get her." the one on my left said. I think my laughing pissed them off more but I really didn't care. I mean how stupid was this?

"Sometime before dawn, you dead things. I'd like to get some sleep." I shook my head. I wasn't annoyed, yet but it wouldn't take much.

"Oh, you'll sleep. You'll sleep like the dead!"

"Blah, blah, blah. You know that's the problem with half breeds. There isn't enough of a brain between all you put together." That must've really pissed him off because he came at me full vamp face and fangs. I stepped aside and shoved him into the engine one handed. The others came at me together and I had to drop the cables in order to get out of the way. They were unorganized and only five left but they still managed to get my favorite jeans dirty.

"What the hell? Look at this!" I exclaimed grabbing one by his neck and pointing at my leg. "You got blood on these! Do you know how much I like these jeans?" I asked. I didn't wait for his answer, that's how much he pissed me off. His face hit my knee with a crunch and he fell to the ground. The others didn't take long to untangle themselves and came two at a time. I blocked most of their blows but as I tried to get a stake they got me good enough to bleed.

"AAH!" I ducked away from them angry and wiping at the blood on my lips. One of the vamps licked his knuckles suggestively making noises.

"You taste good. Real good." He said.

"I'll give you good." I retorted pulling out two stakes. "You have no idea who you just pissed off."

At that the one on the floor sat up. His nose was crooked and dripping blood on his chest. He looked at me, his eyes going wide as his face changed to human.

"Slayer!" he scrambled to get behind the others repeating it over and over.

"Hey!" I held up my hand with a stake and pointed at myself. "I am _not_ a 'Slayer'."

"It's the dark one!" he shouted while cringing behind the others.

"No way." Flannel shirt said behind them. "They put her in a cage." He looked at me.

"What did I just say?" I asked. I took a menacing step towards them and they flinched. "What the hell? I'm not a Slayer!" I yelled.

They seemed to want to turn and run which now that they'd woken me up and dragged me out of my uncomfortably cold car and pissed me off I wasn't about to let them go. Not that I would've let them go in the first place but you know…

««««« »»»»»»

Ryan looked up sharply at the shouts. He wiped his hands on his shirt and headed towards the door. Outside the sounds of fighting carried perfectly on the cold breeze. He hunched inside his leather jacket and tried to get his hands completely dry as both he and Oded headed towards the sounds.

Oded sipped calmly from the small cup blowing on the steaming liquid. Right then Ryan wished he had a cup too, just to warm his hands. Seeing the look Oded lowered the cup and frowned. "No."

Ryan opened his mouth but Oded raised a finger. "No." he repeated then slowly took another sip of his coffee. Both men turned to the sound of a car being hit by a body.

"Should we wait for Jessy?" Ryan asked absently as he looked towards the back of the rest area. There were trees and bushes in the way but he thought he saw sparks.

"You saw that?" Oded asked putting his coffee on a newspaper rack. Both men hurried to the trees while keeping their hands on their guns. They reached the tree line and pushed through the bushes jumping down the little hill. Oded pulled his gun from the side holster and fired a round. Ryan shoved his arm and the bullet changed directions. From behind them another shot rang out and both men turned to see Jessy.

««««« »»»»»»

I flinched. Yes, I know how that sounds but I flinched. What do you expect someone to do when they hear _that_? In any case, the sound completely took me by surprise and I flinched. The vampire behind me ashed but flannel shirt swiped his long nails across my face and neck. I turned with the blow trying to keep him from cutting anything vital. I heard another shot and then flannel shirt grabbed my shoulder and pulled me in. My back burned and I would've fallen had flannel shirt not been holding me up. Then again he did bite into my neck something I wasn't about to let him get away with. I still held the stake in my hand which I gripped harder and though my shoulder felt like it was coated in lava I shoved the stake into flannel shirts under arm, straight to the heart.

I felt the little sparks on my skin as he ashed then my knees hit the pavement hard and I pitched forward. I held most of my weight on my good arm trying to catch my breath. The pain in my shoulder seemed to intensify with each inhalation and that was getting harder to do. I barely heard their heavy footsteps as they ran towards me. At first I thought there were more vampires but I was wrong.

A dark-skinned man leant down but all I saw through my hair was his arm and then his hand as he tried to take mine. I fell aside not wanting him to touch me and ended up on the other guy. He wrapped his arm around me so I rested against his chest. When I looked up into his face I couldn't help but stare. If I hadn't been able to breathe before it was much harder now.

He had the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. They were dark brown with green flecks framed by long lashes though in no way girly. I liked that his eyebrows were shaped not bushy like most men and this close I could tell he had a five o'clock shadow.

 _'Oh, boy! Not good…'_ I thought feeling my stomach tingle and feeling every bone in my body burn. I couldn't help it! I just love the five o'clock shadow just thinking about how it feels against my skin…

 _'Jesus Christ! I'm going out of my mind!'_

"Can you get up?" he asked me and like some idiot I only nodded though I'm not sure I was saying yes. He helped me up and I finally looked away as my shoulder burned fiercely. He must've heard me because he let go quickly and I moved away from him.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. When I looked up I saw the other man with him and the girl a few feet behind them. She had a gun.

"Who are you?" I moved away from them not getting a good feeling and I realized I was having trouble walking. I stumbled almost falling and I had to use the black car to keep my feet. Both men reached for me and I suppose they meant to keep me from falling down which I can say wasn't so bad, not the way I felt.

"We won't hurt you." The dark-skinned man said. He held his hands out palms up and moved closer. I pushed away from the car and went around the front of the van heading towards my car.

"Sure you won't." I said looking around. Things seemed to blur then come into focus making me a bit dizzy. I wiped at my face and searched for my car again finally seeing it over to my left.

"Wait." The guy said but I headed towards my car. I could feel something wet drip down my arm onto my hand. Even though I didn't want to see it I looked down at my hand knowing it would have blood.

"Christ let her go." The girl said. She didn't sound particularly friendly but the closer I got to my car the dizzier I felt. I couldn't hear them anymore through the buzzing in my ears. My hand slipped on the door handle as I tried to get it open. I took the keys from my pocket remembering I had locked the doors but by then I couldn't even find the keyhole. Just as suddenly the lights went out and I heard the sound of rushing water then nothing else.

««««« »»»»»»

"Shit!" Ryan ran to the girl as she fell. He crouched down next to her seeing the blood on the car door and on her hand. He pulled the sleeve of her sweater up feeling the sticky blood coating her arm. "Shit." He repeated and sighed as he pulled the sweater off her shoulder. There wasn't much blood there and he took his knife ripping the neck of her shirt in order to see the skin beneath. She had a deep cut oozing blood with a silver liquid. He hung his head running a hand through his hair. "Shit!"

Ryan looked over his shoulder at Oded and glared at Jessy. "She's wounded. Silver nitrate in her blood, its going to kill her if we don't get her to a hospital."

"We can't do that." Jessy stated. "If we go to a hospital there's likely to be questions and police."

"We don't kill innocent people." Oded retorted feeling just a little disgusted.

"We aren't leaving her here either." Ryan slipped his arm under her shoulders and his other under her legs lifting her. He held her cradled against his chest as he walked towards the others.

"What are you doing?" Jessy asked getting in his way. Ryan threw the keys at her which she caught automatically.

"Wipe the blood from the door and follow us in her car."

"What? You're out of your mind! You need to put her back where you found her. We can call the police from the pay phone and let them take care of her-."

"You didn't hear me. I said get her car!" Ryan ordered. "We don't need the police looking into whose bullet is still inside her." he nodded towards the girl he carried in his arms before moving off into the trees.

"If you'd kept your gun holstered we wouldn't be having this problem." Oded said as he gave her a push towards the girl's car. Jessy wasn't happy but she went anyway. She pushed the button for the trunk which opened. Inside there was a jumble of clothes which she shoved aside looking for a rag to wipe the door and found a black pouch. Opening it she took out a silver stake.

"What the-?" Jessy turned the pouch over letting the rest of the stakes fall out. She dropped the bag and looked through the clothes until she found a leather duffel. She undid the metal buckles and pulled the flap open. Inside was an array of concealable weapons, knives, short blades, daggers, exotickly shaped throwing stars and some three pronged fork knives. Then there was the wooden case which just happened to be locked. That she left alone since she could hear their SUV getting closer. She grabbed whatever was at hand and slammed the trunk closed then went to the driver side door and wiped the handle. Once clean she unlocked the door and got in throwing the bloodied shirt in the back.

Oded pulled up next to Jessy and flashed his lights. He heard the engine turn over then the lights flashed on and she pulled out. Oded sped past getting on the freeway again with Jessy following close behind.

"She's burning up." Ryan looked for the bottle of water they had in the back.

"Here." Oded handed it to him along with some towels. Ryan took them and began to wipe her face and neck with them. "How long?" he asked.

"I have the radar on and I'm speeding, Ryan." Oded kept glancing from the dash to the road and the radar making sure they didn't get stopped.

"Call it in. They'll need to get set up." Ryan watched as the girl twitched and shivered simultaneously. Her face was flushed with the fever as the poison surged through her blood. Jessy hadn't seemed the least bit sorry about what she'd done. Shooting an innocent… it was an accident any of them could've committed yet she didn't-."

 _'What's wrong with her?'_ he wondered.


	3. Just a Little Confused

**_Enough with the weirdness but then again it wouldn't be much fun. In this chapter Phade finds herself a guest of some weirdo's she's not sure mean her any good._ **

**««««« »»»»»»**

I felt tired, sore and of all things hungry not to mention thirsty. When I opened my eyes the first thing I noticed was the ceiling which I didn't remember being white. Mine was a creamy pale pink just so it didn't clash with the deep red walls. At first I had thought to use a pale yellow but that hadn't worked out the way I'd planned so, the pink and I'm not the pink type. This room was definitely not mine and as I turned my head to look around I noticed the sounds, beeping and the monitor then the stand with the liquid bag and the tube coming down attached to a needle that was in; "MY ARM!" I yelled sitting up so fast my head spun. I hurt myself as I grabbed at the IV and yanked it out. My arm bled and I fell out of the bed.

Go ahead, laugh I would've too except it really hurt. Then when I tried to get up I tripped and hurt my ankle. Well, you try waking up in some weird hospital looking room with needles stuck in your arms and see how you feel. I thought I was in some psycho hospital with killer doctors. Yeah, maybe I'd seen too many horror movies but that's how it felt. Then again the lady in the white doctor's coat that came in kinda made it real.

"Get the FUCK AWAY!" I screamed pulling at the furniture legs to throw in their way. I did manage to knock down a table and one of the monitors. Which kept her away from me. I stumbled behind the bed and held onto it while I waited for my vision to stop making pairs out of everything.

"What's going on? Tash?" I'd heard that voice before but I couldn't remember where.

"She's disoriented and violent. Look at this mess." She complained.

I raised my head and tried really hard to focus on them. "I can hear you and when I find out who stuck me with a needle I'll return the favor." I threatened digging my fingers into the sheets harder because I felt my legs begin to give out.

"Hmph!" I bent so I fell onto the bed instead of the floor and rested just a little. Maybe it was longer because then I remember Him.

He lay me on the bed again and pulled the blankets over me then he took my bleeding arm, that made me sit up. He let go when I pulled and took a step away. I was still a little dizzy but mostly I was becoming more thirsty if that was even possible. I wonder if that's how those people who get heat stroke feel, like they'll never get enough water.

"I just wanted to clean it." He said taking some gauze from the metal tray next to him and tentatively approached again. I turned my attention to him and tried to look more angry than afraid. Yes, I was afraid. Is that so fucking hard to get? I don't know these freaks. How do I know they don't plan to eat me or some other crazy shit?

"Where am I?"

The guy looked up from my arm which I could feel throbbing. I didn't even want to look at it.

"Safe." He stared at me and once more I saw those eyes. His shadow was gone and I felt disappointed which was stupid. "We took care of-." He cleared his throat though he managed not to break eye contact. "It was kind of our fault. One of our bullets hit you."

"You put the needle in my arm?" I asked feeling just a little disappointed if he said yes.

"No." he shook his head.

"Good." I nodded smiling just a little. "I'd been sorry to return the favor if it had been." I said lying back on the pillows. He was very gentle with my arm then I noticed the doctor lady come closer and I frowned. "You better stay away from me if you know what's good for you."

She stopped with a huff and put her hands on her hips. I really didn't care if she was offended since I was the one with the bleeding arm lying in some hospital bed. Come to think of it I wasn't even wearing my clothes.

"Hey." I sat up again and pulled the sheets aside looking at the nightgown. It was kinda pretty in some old fashioned 1920's style but it wasn't mine and I hadn't put it on.

"Who's is this? No- who put it on me?" I asked glaring at her. The door opened behind her and another man came in. He had shaggy brown hair though not very long, his eyes were a dark gray and if that weren't weird enough I could feel this sadness in him. He was unhappy about… I tilted my head not sure I was seeing correctly. Something hovered behind him in deep shadows almost covering him as if it would take over his entire being at any moment.

"Its mine." The doctor lady spoke getting my attention. I shook my head putting a hand to the side of it. "Well, it was my mother's." she glared at me obviously put out by my prior rudeness. "May I check you now? Or would prefer to fall ill again?"

I opened my mouth to tell her she could go check her ass if she wanted before I pulled it out for them to analyze when the sad man spoke. His voice was low though not like those opera singers that do that deep booming low voice. His was more soft than low as if he didn't like to make noise or maybe he was afraid to.

"Maybe we should tell her what happened, let her feel comfortable around us before we go probing her."

"Alright." She said and pulled a stool closer to my bed. The silent man stood behind her quietly keeping out of any one's way. It was weird but he kept blending into the background even though I was looking directly at him.

"You were shot accidentally with one of our bullets. The silver nitrate entered your blood stream efficiently poisoning you. Ryan," She nodded towards the guy on my left and I glanced at him. He smiled at me and waved a bloody gauze square which he quickly threw in a metal pan. "Oded and Jessy brought you in. Matthew and myself took the bullet out and had to counter the effects of the poison. For a while I wasn't sure you would make it but here you are." She said looking around at the messy room. "Obviously feeling better."

"Who shot me?" I asked. Every one was quiet though the doctor lady was staring at Ryan. I couldn't help my inner sigh at the sound of his name. This time I looked him over good noticing the reddish highlights in his hair which was just long enough to run my hands through. First he'd have to get rid of the jell even though I liked his spiky hair style. His eyes were deep brown with green flecks framed by long lashes. I liked his jaw, strong and his lips were fuller than I remembered. Everything got better below the neck because his black long sleeved shirt perfectly outlined his muscled chest and arms. It'd be nice to be held in those.

'He already did you idiot! Would you stop mooning! Somebody shot you!'

"It was an accident." He said. "She didn't know."

I heard the door open again then another man's voice. "The mistake was mine."


	4. Who? What? Why?

**_Here's a who's who of the weirdo's and then some._ **

**««««« »»»»»»**

It didn't take me long to get better. In fact, as soon as they stopped trying to dose me with sleeping pills and I stopped tearing shit up I was up and about in two days. I kept opening the wound every time I tore things up. I guess that makes it harder to heal.

I learned everyone's name, well, just those I came in contact with constantly. The doctor lady's name was Natasha Yvanova. Now that I knew she had saved my life I could get over the anger and see she was a very beautiful woman with dark blue eyes and reddish blond hair. I had never seen hair her color before and I thought it was gorgeous not to mention she had a nice shape which she showed off in a very classy style. She was or had been a brilliant Dr. at one time but I wasn't sure I understood her thoughts. Maybe I was interpreting them wrong but the memories she projected strongly led me to think something really bad had happened for her to leave a job she was obviously good at and had loved.

The other one who seemed to project strong memories was Matthew. I liked his last name, Quinn. It reminded me of a TV show. Matthew had been a research scientist for some major corporation in Europe until a couple of years ago. Now, he played around with these guys. Most of his thoughts made no sense and had no real timeline. That was bad enough but the worse part was not one memory had a clear picture to explain itself to me. Though I could see an animal lurking in there somewhere, I just didn't know what kind. Him, I felt a bit sorry for. He was obviously unhappy and that was never a good thing. Then again his quietness made for an easy companion at least I didn't feel uncomfortable around him.

The others I came to know only by sight and because Matthew told me their names. Oded Dhakkar was an Egyptian Arab or something like that and he was the one who'd shot me. I guess I should've been pissed off at him and probably beaten him up just a little but the fact that he obviously felt bad about shooting me and had come out and said he'd done it had earned my forgiveness. Besides that he just looked at me with such guilt I didn't have the heart to kick his ass. Then again he was the only one around here about as dark as me. You'd think I'd be attracted to him, being tall dark and mysterious in a desert kind of way but nope, not a tingle.

Ryan on the other hand… God something about him just grabbed my attention and it was getting harder to tear myself away. Mr. Wolfe was trouble and I knew it but like any kid you say no to I just had to have my candy. I figured as long as I kept my ogling at a distance I'd be fine. Nobody would notice, meaning him of course. Somehow things don't work out the way you think or plan.

The one they'd assumed had shot me was Jessy. Ms. Jessica Cosmas… shit I can't stand her. I feel like tearing every strand of dark blond hair from her snooty head. She just rubs me the wrong way which is why I tend to stay away from her. I wouldn't want to kill her, accidentally of course. I have no idea what her deal is or her purpose but I wouldn't be around long enough to find out so I didn't care.

Today was my third day up and about but according to Matthew I'd been with them for a week.

 _'A week and no one's been looking for me that I know of. So much for being part of the family.'_ I sighed looking down at the training area where Oded was sparring with the Asian Russian. I know, it sounds weird, but it's true. The first time I saw Dom Xie I'd stared. He had blond hair though it was straight, not a curl or wave anywhere. His skin was milky white and he joked that the he couldn't even get a tan from a bottle let alone try the sun because he'd just turn as pink as a shrimp and peel. But his eyes, they were light blue and his features were mixed. I mean the shape of his eyes is like his Mom's side but his face is more proportioned to that of his Dad's side at least that's what he said and the rest of his body… well, he's tall and well shaped with muscles everywhere. He kinda looks like a bodybuilder only not so bulky. (Guess I should explain his mom was Chinese and she married a Russian guy. Hence the Ausian. I thought it was funny when he said it.)

I stared at them not really seeing because I was thinking about Sebastían. I wondered if he was ok, did he miss me? Did he even remember-. God, of course he doesn't think about me. He has cousins and aunts and uncles who were probably doting on him. Why should he think of his Mother?

"It's not like I carried him for nine months." I mumbled turning away from the training area and heading towards the back. I felt useless here as well not to mention there was nothing for me to do. Training in any of their areas was out of the question since I didn't want to have to answer anymore of their questions.

"Slayer." I grumbled. "Where the hell did they get that?" I thought remembering the vampires from the rest area.

I turned a corner and went down a set of stairs towards the main entrance of the warehouse where they lived and worked. They'd moved me from the hospital room yesterday so that now I had a small room all to myself. Yippee! (That's sarcasm, just so you know.) I just wanted to leave and forget I'd ever met any of these freaks. All their questions just aggravated me.

Where did I come from? What was I doing at the rest area? How had I come across the vampires? Was that the first time? Why did I have weapons in the trunk of my car?

Jesus Christ they were worse than Cordelia! And she had done a complete background check on me. It didn't make me like her any better.

"Whoa!" he put out his hand and I jumped back inhaling sharply. Just my luck to run into the Wolfe on a day like this, bad mood and all.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I turned to go-. 'Shit! There's no where to go!' I was staring at a wall with no door unless I planned on making one which I didn't think they'd like

"No door. Maybe you should go this way." The Wolfe said to my back. I shoved my nervousness down and turned to him again. He was smiling. Damn why did he have to smile? It just made him that much cuter and he had the five o'clock shadow!

 _'God hates me. I just know it.'_

"You haven't been out of here since we brought you in." he said looking at me with those eyes that just seemed to pull me in. "How bout we get some food?" he asked. I think I nodded because he took my hand and led me to one of the SUV's parked in the loading area of the warehouse. He opened the door for me and I got in thinking my Dad would've been happy to see that. He'd of made some smart ass comment and that got me smiling.

««««« »»»»»»

Ryan wondered what had made her smile but didn't ask. He liked seeing her smile and that was strange enough considering he'd just eaten a big lunch and now he was about to go out for some more. He shook his head smiling at the absurdity. He'd hardly seen her after she'd first woken up and trashed the room. At first glance she'd looked fragile then she'd spoken and he'd heard the anger in her voice. No, fragile wasn't a word to describe her and after her threat? He wondered if Matt had told her he was responsible for the IV in her arm.

 _'He's alive so guess there's no problem.'_ He thought as they drove through the industrial part of town. It was the perfect place to have their base but he didn't really like the view. It wasn't the kind of place you could bring a girl to. Not that he had that much privacy, most of the time he'd just finish his business at their place and left. No matter what the hour.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was quiet, looking out the window.

"Not pretty, I know." He said. She shrugged sitting back and looking ahead. "You can leave any time you want you know. Don't think we have you under lock and key." He said wondering if she was trying to memorize the way out of the maze.

"Ok." She said. The rest of the ride was silent except for the radio. He still hadn't bought the ipod and was suffering through the commercials.

 _'I'll get one today. Before we go back.'_ He thought, besides didn't girls get more talkative when they went shopping?

««««« »»»»»»

I ordered a soup and half an order of chicken Parmesan feeling my stomach protest just at the thought of the food. It was the medication, the poison had left my body but Tasha insisted I take the last of the doses just to be safe. This was the side effect the good thing was I only had another day left of it.

Ryan had a big plate of stake, red potatoes and greens which he was enjoying. I envied him. I think he must've seen me pushing the chicken around on my plate because he stopped eating.

"Is the chicken trying to get away? Sometimes they don't kill 'em completely so it's hard to get them with your fork." He said. I looked at him not really understanding what he'd said.

"What?" I asked feeling like an idiot. I could see the smile he hid behind the napkin he pretended to used to wipe his mouth.

"You don't have to eat if you're not hungry." He said. I sighed putting my fork down feeling just a little relieved. Ryan sighed too.

"I wasn't hungry either." At my look of 'yeah, sure.' He laughed and shook his head. "No, really. I don't even know why I-." he stopped and looked at his plate again. "Truth is I already ate lunch."

"Then why-?" I waved my hand at our plates and he just shook his head again smiling. "I don't get you." I said.

"Neither do I. Guess I just wanted to get you out of there. You looked like you needed a field trip." He was looking at me again.

"Yeah, I did." I said tearing my gaze away. I pushed the plate aside wondering if I should say what I wanted to. Well, not what I really wanted to say but something at least.

"You know, I never really got a chance to ask you…" here he paused looking at me for permission so I nodded. "What's a 'Slayer'?"

I just stared.

««««« »»»»»»

"A slayer…" I had to think about it for a second. All I knew was what Wes had told me about the Slayer lore and the current Slayer. Angel's ex-girlfriend. I wondered again how he could be so in love with one girl and now another one. "Men are pigs."

"Not all of us." Ryan said.

"Oh, I said that out loud?" I looked away feeling just a little embarrassed. What if I'd said something else? Something much more personal? "Sorry I was thinking about something else. You want to know what a Slayer is. Basically she's a girl chosen to kill vampires."

"A who to do what?" he asked. I could tell this was going to be one of those questions.

"A girl. She kills vampires." I made a staking motion.

"Who chooses and how do they know who to choose?" he asked sitting back.

"Maybe I should give a little background info." I sighed wondering how long this was going to take. Slayers weren't my forte nor my favorite thing to talk about.

"In every generation there is a chosen one. One girl in all the world to slay the demons until she dies. Then another is chosen and so on. Kinda sucks to think that once you're called you're pretty much dead." I shook my head feeling sorry for Buffy all over again. I wondered if maybe I should just go to Sunnydale and beat on the baddies there since I pretty much had no reason to stay in L.A.

"Who made that rule?" Ryan asked me. He looked kind of offended and I wondered if he, like me, thought this was bs.

"The Watcher's Council. Before you ask, I'm not sure who or what they are. I just know they are in charge of the Potentials. Slayers in training. They keep an eye on every Slayer there's ever been and record everything."

"And you're the current one?"

"Current what?" I asked still thinking those English bastards had some nerve.

"Slayer. Thought I heard one of the vamps say-."

"I am _not a Slayer_! Why the hell is everyone saying that?" I hissed feeling more than annoyed at the thought. "I do not work for the Powers That Be!"

"Who are they?" he asked. I looked at him again before I flopped back on the bench.

"Powers That Be: higher beings kind of like Gods who send their little champions to fight for good so that evil doesn't take over this world." I finished the answer not really believing what I had been told and not liking that I had been considered one of their little soldiers.

"You're one of those?" he asked. I just shrugged I didn't know what the hell I was anymore. I wasn't a Mom and that had been my most important role. I didn't work for AI so I wasn't a PI and I guess I wasn't some champion either. So what the hell was I?

"Then what's with the weapons in the trunk of your car?"

I sighed feeling tired again. "I used to be-. I worked for a firm that helped the helpless- innocents. We specialized in cases like the ones you deal with. Things the police can't help with."

"What happened?"

I frowned turning my attention to him once more. "You ask a lot of questions for some one who doesn't know me. If you want to know if I'm running from trouble or if I broke some law why don't you have your buddies check me out. Here." I pulled out my driver's license and threw it on the table. "You need my social to, I'll write it down."

Ryan sat back looking at my drivers license. "This is a nice picture." He said looking up. "Not a lot of people smile."

"It was funny." I said not wanting to think about Sebastián and the goofy faces he'd been making so I would laugh. I couldn't help it, the heaviness settled in my chest and I got up quickly. I knocked over one of the glasses, grateful it was empty and hurried to the bathroom.

There was no one inside and as the door closed I let out the sob I had been trying to choke down. I clenched the counter feeling the granite top crack beneath my fingers and I had to let go.

"I let go."


	5. Tentative Begginings

_**The beginnings of something… Phade isn't sure is a good thing and the last thing she needs is more complications.** _

**««««« »»»»»»**

Ryan watched as Phade made her way through the tables. He waved as she looked up and motioned for her to follow him out. He held the door open smiling as she passed him. She kept her head averted as they headed to the car.

"So, how was the restroom?" he asked trying to get her to smile. Phade looked at him then with a small frown. Ryan placed his hand on her arm and stopped and Phade quickly turned her face away trying to get around him.

"Wait." Ryan held her in front of him even though she pulled her arm from his grasp. "Were you crying?" He took her chin in his hand so he could see her face.

"Don't." she said quietly, not looking at him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing! Just- don't." Phade pulled out of his grasp and headed towards the SUV.

Ryan followed pulling out the keys. He'd said something to her, he just didn't know what or why she'd cry. Right then he felt like a rat.

' _Lower than a rat.'_ He thought. He went around to open the door for her. She moved aside letting him unlock it then reached for the handle when he did. Their hands bumped, separated, reached for the handle again and bumped. Ryan took her hand in his and moved her aside then opened the door. He stepped out of the way to let her get in and hesitated before closing the door.

Should he say something? What if he made her cry again? How did he make her cry in the first place?

He got in the SUV closing the door as he put the key in the ignition. He stopped and just sat there with his hands on the steering wheel looking out the window. He was thinking of something to say but for some reason his mind was blank.

 _'Fucking brilliant, numb nuts! Just when you need to say something stupid-funny you go stupid!'_ he thought with a frown. He cleared his throat and turned to her.

"Don't." Phade kept her face averted but he could see in the window a single tear roll down her cheek. He cleared his throat again and said; "I have to make a stop before we go back."

««««« »»»»»»

I have to say I felt like shit and didn't want to go anywhere but back to their place and get in my car and leave. Who cares where so long as I can sit in my car and not have to think or talk to any one for- until my car needs gas. And where the hell was he taking me anyway!

We sped through the downtown area of… San Diego?

"San Diego?" I asked still looking around. "We're in San Diego?"

"Uh-huh." He didn't even give me a full sentence, didn't look at me, either.

 _'Ok then, I'll sit back and let him go where ever he's going until we get back to their "House" then I'm gone. No problem. I can sit here and wait. I have nothing else to do. Not a thing. Na-ah.'_

Just as I was thinking that I couldn't help myself. "Where are you going?"

"Me?" he tilted his head looking at me from the corner of his eye. "Aren't you in the car too?"

I cleared my throat not looking at him and crossed my arms. He sighed trying to sound sad and not doing a good job.

"To the mall." He said and tisked before turning left at the next street. "Couple of days ago we were on a 'job' and I had a little accident." He reached under his seat rummaging and trying to drive at the same time. When he couldn't reach what he wanted he set his chin on the steering wheel and stuck his other arm under the seat.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled grabbing the steering wheel with both hands. I couldn't get a good hold as far as I was so I leaned over while unbuckling my seat belt.

"Thanks." He said as if this were normal. His head disappeared under the seat. "There's nothing wrong with me." He mumbled.

"RYAN!" I yelled seeing the light ahead of us begin to change. I had no idea if I was unkillable but I did know I was hurtable and I didn't want to get hurt, what if I lost a limb? Could I grow it back?

"Red light. Red light! RED LIGHT!" I yelled shoving his foot off the gas and pumping the brakes.

He popped up and threw a box aside taking the wheel from me. He stepped on the brakes and my foot!

"Aah! Motha f-!" I grunted pulling my foot out from under his. The SUV screeched to a halt just inches from the truck in front of us and of course I wasn't wearing my seat belt anymore so I hit the dash.

"Sorry." He said, at least that's all I heard because I was already telling him off in my head and taking deep breaths to get the needles out of my side. Shit hitting the dash that hard was painful.

"Don't- touch me!" I hissed at him when he reached over. I slapped his hand away and put my seat belt on again. I could see him staring at me out of the corner of my eye but I stubbornly refused to look at him.

 _'He can take a running jump! The fucker almost killed me!'_ I thought though deep down I did feel just a little bad about yelling at him. _'Jeez! What the hell's wrong with me? He did almost kill me, I'm allowed to be angry and I shouldn't have to be nice to him.'_

The light turned green and the cars moved off. We went around the block then down two streets before he pulled into an under ground parking structure. It took him ten minutes to find parking and then it was one of those compacts so you can imagine the adventure it was just to get out of the SUV.

"The mall." I grumbled dusting off my jacket and pulling it closed before wrapping my arms around myself.

"I need another one of these." Ryan said lightly tossing the box up in the air and catching it.

"You need a new brain." I retorted as we walked into the cold air.

"This one still works." He replied still smiling.

 _'Krap! Doesn't he ever get pissed off or annoyed?'_ I wondered.

"It doesn't if you almost get me killed because you're looking for some stupid box under your ass while you're supposed to be driving. How did you ever get your license in the first place? A cracker jack box?" I turned away shaking my head. We passed by the skating rink they set up every year during winter. There were kids, teens and adults hanging out, laughing and skating. It looked like fun but I wasn't too much in the mood for that. What was the point?

"I went to the DMV. Besides we are still breathing and in one piece. This way." Ryan gently took my arm and led me towards the escalators. I arched an eyebrow looking up at him but he seemed to have conveniently forgotten me saying Not to touch me. It seems he forgets a lot of things that aren't convenient for him at any given time.

I turned away letting him keep my arm. When the escalator reached the top he slid his hand down and took mine. He pulled me along holding my hand as if I would get lost. I remembered another time when I'd had this same feeling, as if I were being protected… I quickly pulled out of his hold and hastened my steps. I wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.

 _'I may be stupid but I'm not a fucking idiot. Once is enough for me.'_ I thought.

"Whoa, back here." Ryan said as he held the door open for me. I turned around and went in to the store. Had to be a Fry's. Not a bad store either. I love going there they have all kinds of goodies, yay!

««««« »»»»»»

"You're not very talkative are you?" Ryan asked watching Phade look through the ipods and accessories. She didn't bother looking at him just shrugged.

"Have nothing nice to say." She replied.

"Ouch." Ryan mumbled picking out the same ipod then he saw a better one. "Much bigger and a video player!" he grabbed that one and turned to go. "I'm ready."

"I'm not." Phade muttered still looking at the ipods. Now that she'd seen them and she was there…

"Where's the most expensive one?" she asked finally looking at Ryan. He arched an eyebrow and tilted his head towards the one in his hand. Phade glanced at it then moved towards the rack where the video pods where and got one in black.

"What else goes with it?" she asked him.

"That depends on you." He replied with a small frown.

"What can you do with this?" she raised the ipod in her hand.

"Play mp3's watch videos, pictures and play games. You can play it in your car…" Ryan trailed off. His frown deepened and he could swear he saw her eyes twinkle. A smile played at the corners of her mouth which he didn't see as a good thing.

"I want it all."

««««« »»»»»»

Phade walked out of the store reading the manual in the box and wove her way through the crowd without a problem. Ryan was amazed she didn't run into any one and she avoided those who where actually heading towards her. He still couldn't believe she'd spent over 1000 and hadn't even reacted at the amount. She'd just pulled out the little wallet and handed the cashier a credit card.

"So, I guess you can walk and chew gum too." Ryan said. Phade looked up from her manual and stepped onto the escalator looking at him.

"You can't?" she asked as if everyone could and should be able to do it. Ryan cleared his throat and looked over the side. He saw the people in the skating rink and smiled.

"I have an idea." He said taking her hand.

««««« »»»»»»

"I really don't want to." I said nervously. The last and only time I had been ice skating I hadn't fallen on my ass out of sheer determination but that had been over 10yrs ago. God only knew how gravity would mess with me now.

"What, you scared?" he asked lacing up his other skate. I frowned at him shaking my head.

"That was so obvious it doesn't deserve a comment." There was a time when I would've gotten up just because of that but I was older and I didn't have to prove anything to anyone.

"Then you got holes in your socks?" he asked sitting up. "Come on. You can laugh when I fall." He joked.

I sighed shaking my head. I was going to go out there and fall. I just knew it. This was payback for laughing at my cousin when she'd slammed onto the ice.

"Heh heh heh." I laughed remembering that as I stood up. What? It was funny!

"You really never skated before?" Ryan asked as he watched me slowly glide onto the ice.

"No-well, once but I-Jesus!" the ice was slipperier than I remembered and I had to grab him or fall. "I knew it!" I muttered. This was not my day, it really wasn't.

"Whoa, I have you." He said slowly moving backwards and pulling me further onto the ice. I kept my eyes on his feet as they moved and tried to copy him.

"Shit!" I grabbed his arm harder to hold myself up. He yelped and I let go realizing I had used more force than necessary. "Sorry. I'm sorry." I apologized looking up at him. He was looking at me funny.

 _'Jesus, here come the questions.'_ I thought.

"What-?" he began and just then someone ran into me. I stumbled falling into Ryan and he pulled me closer as we both went down.

"Oohmm…" I pushed up onto my hands and glanced at him. "I'm sorry."

"If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask." He replied then he smiled.

"God!" I sighed shaking my head and rolled onto my butt. Everything was a joke!

"Aah, Its cold!" I exclaimed rubbing my hands together.

"Heh heh." He laughed and I turned to him with a frown but I couldn't help laughing as well. We looked kinda funny sitting there.

"Karma." I sighed. Then he did it. He leaned right in put his hand on my cheek, slid his fingers in my hair and kissed me.

««««« »»»»»»

Her lips were soft and automatically followed his lead. Ryan pulled her closer feeling her hand rest on his chest. She still had the minty taste from the candy they'd had at the restaurant

He'd been wanting to kiss her since… he really didn't know he just did. It could've been the night they'd found her as she lay in his arms looking up at him with those big brown eyes. It could've been the day she'd woken up trashing the room because she thought they were crazy kidnappers. She'd looked so… and she'd been… or maybe it had been at the restaurant, or outside when he'd looked at her tear stained face. When ever it was he didn't care. He was kissing her now and that was it.

"No." Phade pulled away and scrambled to get on her feet. Ryan pitched forward wondering what the hell happened.

"What?" he asked watching as she got up. Her foot slipped and she went down on her knees.

"Ow! Jesus! Let's go. Now." Phade ordered trying once more to get to her feet.

"Ookay." Ryan got up easily and reached down to help her but she refused to take his hand and ended up falling again.

"Would you… Aah!" Ryan reached down and grabbed her arm pulling her up easily. He didn't let her go instead he wrapped his arm around her waist and glided over to the edge holding her close. Once off the ice Phade pulled out of his arms quickly.

"I'm not going to bite." Ryan said feeling put out.

"Not yet." She mumbled unlacing the skates and pulling them off. She slipped on her boots and tied them quickly then took the skates back to the rental booth. The girl smiled handing her their Fry's bags. Phade turned around and ran into Ryan's solid chest. He grabbed her to keep her from backing into the old lady behind her then let her go.

Ryan smiled at the girl in the booth as he handed her his skates. The girl pushed a strand of blond hair behind her ear and smiled wider. She winked as he turned to go and Ryan wondered why Phade couldn't smile or flirt with him like that. She was tense around him now and avoided getting near him.

"I'm not apologizing." He said as they got in the car. Phade twitched nervously but didn't look in his direction.

"Nothing to apologize for." Phade replied looking out her window at the people walking in the street. They all looked happy and why shouldn't they it was almost Christmas.

"Then why-?" Ryan began.

"Nothing." Phade said again.

Ryan frowned refusing to let the conversation end. "So you didn't like it." He said.

"What?" Phade was so surprised she looked at him.

"The kiss. You didn't like it. So what was it?" he asked deciding to take it as an educational conversation on how he should kiss. Besides didn't girls always know about that?

"I-yes-no-. What?" Phade stumbled through her words wanting to say she did like it but then not wanting to get involved and she was leaving anyway so what did it matter?

"Too hard, too soft, too wet. I don't slobber." Ryan said turning to her.

"Ah! You-! No! Would you just-." Phade shook her head knowing he was having fun with her and his grin just proved it. She flipped him off and turned to the window again.

"Ooh, careful now. I might take it as an invitation." He said.

Phade heard the laughter in his voice and refused to answer that riding the rest of the way in silence.


	6. Going Nowhere

_**Trying to run away gets a little harder for Phade. This time she has to stay even if some of the cell members aren't too happy about it.** _

**««««« »»»»»»**

I got off the SUV and walked towards my car slowly. I could hear clanging and grunts under the hood which was propped up. I didn't like what I heard either, sounds like those usually meant the car was going nowhere.

"What are you doing?" I asked slowly.

One head popped up while the second banged into the hood before peeking out the other side. There was that skinny Asian kid again with grease all over his hand and on his face holding a wrench.

"Hi!" he waved at me grinning like some grease monkey. "Dom and me, we're fixing your car." He answered happily.

"Why?" at my question he frowned looking at me as if it should be obvious.

"Why?" he repeated. "Dude!"

"Dude!" I mimicked wanting very much to strangle the damn fool.

"It had a funky noise when we moved it. Jax thought since we were already working on it you might like some extra power." Dom said. He was wiping his hands on a rag waiting for me to say something but I just kept thinking I was stuck there!

"Uh-huh, so when…?" I wondered stupidly. Both of them glanced at each other then turned to me and shrugged. "Heh!" I couldn't believe it.

"Here." Ryan tossed them my Fry's bag which he took from my slack hand. "You might as well set that up too."

"Whoa!" Jax exclaimed tearing through the bag. "Cool! You rock." He said to me with a huge grin. I nodded and let Ryan pull me away from my now inoperable car.

"Not under lock, ey." I muttered and glanced once more towards my car. Both guys were busy under the hood again as if we had never interrupted them.

"Nope. But knowing Jax he'll have you race ready by the time he's done." Ryan said heading to the dormitories.

"What!" I exclaimed. "Where the hell am I going to race? He better not lower that car!" I threatened turning back to the garage again. Ryan laughed grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the dorm.

"Don't worry. Dom won't let him go that far." Ryan said. "So what kind of music do you like?"

««««« »»»»»»

She looked uncomfortable sitting on his bed while they loaded a play list on her ipod. Everyone was on a network so if they had a computer they pretty much shared their info and that included the istore and itunes playlists. They were barely into his playlist and he was quickly realizing she liked the angry music.

"You want this one?" he asked her clicking on Union Underground. The beginning of the song played and he clicked to the middle. Phade nodded. "Yep that one too. You have more from them?"

Ryan nodded highlighting them all. "How 'bout this?" he clicked on Kutless which she immediately liked. "You'll like Drowning Pool. Bad thing is they only got two cd's." he clicked on 'Bodies'.

"Why is that? I like it." Phade said right away hearing the intro.

"Singer died." They spent the next three hours just going through the lists finding some of the same bands in Dom and Jax's playlists before she asked; "Can you make another list? Something softer."

He glanced at her sitting on the edge of his bed, her leg tucked under and leaning towards him to see the screen.

"Sure." He mumbled wondering why she pulled away from him. Should he kiss her again?

"Can you find 'Zeromancer', 'Our Lady Peace', 'New Found Glory', 'My Chemical Romance' and…" Phade hesitated on the last one before she softly said; "Simple Plan."

"All of those huh?" Ryan sighed going into the istore. He had a little trouble finding the first one but the others were cake. They got all the albums and stored them in her second list before transferring everything to her ipod.

"Now, you need some videos." Ryan said. At the look on her face he laughed.

"Why don't you look for videos and I'll go eat. Kinda hungry now." She said getting up and walking to the door.

"Hey! What kind of vid's you want?" he asked leaning back in the chair.

"Surprise me." Phade said going out the door. Ryan grinned turning back to the computer and made a quick video of himself with a little message. He laughed thinking she wouldn't be expecting that and on impulse added a picture of himself then threw one in of the others as well. He was having fun.

««««« »»»»»»

I walked out of the 'mess hall' with a sandwich, chips and a soda and headed to the 'dorms'. I was surprised they didn't call it a barracks considering everything else sounded as if it was labeled like a military base.

How do I know? I've been to a couple.

I walked past the garage doors and firmly kept my eyes averted from the sight of my dismantled car.

' _So I have to stay a couple extra days. No big. Right?'_ I thought going to my room. What could possibly happen in a couple of days? It's not like they were on call 24/7 right? I mean who's gonna call 'em out to kill vampires?

««««« »»»»»»

I held the cell in my hand watching as it dialed the Hyperion. I wasn't sure why I was calling I guess I just wanted to hear in their voice that they didn't care. Another ring and still no answer. I wondered if they were still mad at me. Was Angel-.

"Angel Investigations. We help the helpless."

They answered. I couldn't believe they had picked up then again I wasn't really expecting to talk to any one.

"Hello? How can I help you?"

"Hi-. Uh…" I wasn't sure what else to say after that and the silence on the other end kind of scared me. "Uh…"

"Who-. Is-. Phade?"

"I- uh-huh. It's me." I replied not sure who I was talking too. I couldn't recognize the voice through the pounding in my ears.

"Where-? Are you…"

"Umm… who-? I just called to-. How are things?" I asked stumbling over my words. Its not like I was talking to them in person yet I felt just as nervous.

"Oh you know, same ol' same ol'. Angel's gone off and kidnapped a lawyer from Wolfram & Hart and he's dabbling in the black arts. So how are things going for you?" Lorne. It was Lorne and though he was being sarcastic I could tell he wasn't doing it out of spite. I followed his cue.

"Not too different. Got shot and almost died. Ended up with some weirdos who like to hunt night beasties." I sighed into the receiver. "Still no luck with Conner?" I asked.

"No, sweetie. None." Lorne sighed heavily before asking; "You coming home any time soon?" For a moment I didn't know what to say then my throat choked up and I couldn't say any thing. Finally I swallowed past the lump and managed to whisper; "I thought-. Home?"

"Yeah, sweetie. This is your home." Lorne replied gently as if I would break.

"Hmm. I thought no one cared if I was there or not."

"It's been getting crazy here is all." Lorne said.

"You care, at least." I smiled feeling the sadness lift just a little. "I'm not ready yet, Lorne."

"Alright sweetie. We'll keep the home fires burning, figuratively speaking of course." He said with a forced chuckle.

"Thank you."

"Hey, Phade? Call again ok?"

"Uh-huh. I'll call again." I said though I wasn't sure I was telling the truth.

"You got some letters from…" he said and my throat choked up again. "Do you want us to send them-." He asked."No." I choked out.

"No, just keep 'em there. Bye Lorne." I hung up and sat quietly letting the tears roll down my face. Here I thought no one cared where I was and Lorne had made me feel like I belonged. I finally belonged some where and I wasn't there.

"Loyalty." I whispered.


	7. What Was That?

**_One big argument or was it a fight? Any way that's how shit happens, sometimes._ **

**««««« »»»»»»**

"Ok, what?" I wasn't sure I'd heard them correctly and to tell the truth I was hoping I hadn't cuz what they wanted was just crazy.

Ryan rolled his eyes pulling me closer and shoving the gun in my hand. I squealed not liking the feel of the heavy metal and tried to let it go but he wouldn't let me.

"Would you stop! Its not going to bite." He said.

"I don't like guns!" I said pulling out of his hold again. "No! Knock it off!." I said stepping away from him. He stopped then narrowed his eyes and moved towards me again.

"I swear, Wolfe, you'll regret it!" I shouted moving away from him and turned stumbling over the corner of a mat. He caught me then.

"Jesus! Que no entiendes?" I grabbed his arm and yanked pulling him over my shoulder and flipped him to his back on the mat. "I said no guns." He just stared open mouthed as I stood over him.

"Do you like bows?" I heard over my shoulder and turned to find Oded holding a long bow. I arched an eyebrow and walked towards him.

"I could try." I said taking the bow he handed me.

 **««««« »»»»»»**

"How long has it been?" Oded asked as I shot another arrow. It hit the bulls eye though not dead center but close enough.

"High school." I replied taking another arrow and knocking it before pulling back. I took a breath and released watching the arrow hit the bulls eye again just a little below the first. "P.E. they had archery and I liked it so…" I shrugged taking another arrow.

"And you haven't picked up a bow since?" he asked me. I could hear the disbelief in his voice and didn't blame him.

"Never had the time. My dad got me some lessons when he found out I liked it but then-." I shook my head raising the bow and shooting again. Then shit happened and that was that. Life goes on right? Hey, it could've been worse at least that's what they say. Then again fuck you! It happened to me and I can bitch if I want to. Forgive and forget they say; well, I'm not the type and I remember everything.

I pulled back harder and let the arrow fly this time it stuck out the back of the target.

"Oops?" I said looking at Oded. He had this funny look on his face and I knew, just knew the questions would come soon if not right then. "Maybe that's enough for today." I handed him back the bow and moved to leave but he grabbed my arm.

"You should pick one." He said and raised the bow. "For yourself. You don't like guns and not everything is close combat."

"I wouldn't know…" I shrugged. Where would I begin to pick one out for myself? I had no idea what to look for. Oded nodded smiling as he moved towards the door.

"Come with me." He said and like a dummy I followed him.

 **««««« »»»»»»**

"Jax, you seen Phade any where?" Ryan asked looking in the garage. Jax stuck his head out of the engine long enough to shake it. "Nope!"

Ryan pushed off the doorway and turned almost running into Jessy.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" she asked smiling. She'd put her hair up because he'd said it made her look 'nice'. She'd been looking for him to ask if he wanted to go out and get some food and now here he was.

"Sorry. I'm looking for Phade. Have you seen her?" Ryan asked clearly oblivious to Jessy's stormy look.

"No." she said frowning as he turned away from her.

"Oh, well thanks." He replied going upstairs.

Ryan walked into the lab and smiled when Tasha looked up. She smiled in return and went back to her file saying; "She's not here."

Ryan stopped and threw his hands up. "Cant a guy just come in to say hello?" he asked pretending to be offended. Tasha laughed shaking her head and Ryan dropped the façade. "Ok, ok. How'd you know, any way?" he asked going to her desk and sitting on the edge.

"Ryan, you're always looking for her even when you're not." She answered.

"Ookay. That made no sense." He said making a face and rolling his eyes.

Tasha laughed again and put the slides down noticing his exceptionally good mood. "Ryan, you like her, everyone knows it."

"Everyone?" he asked

"Everyone." Tasha affirmed.

"So how come she doesn't like me?" he asked with a frown. Natasha smiled thinking he was playing with her but at his look she began to laugh.

"What? Why is it funny?" he asked getting off the desk. "I'm being serious here. I don't think she likes me. She avoids me and then she did that flipping with the- and over her shoulder…?" Ryan looked confused as he turned to Tasha.

"Sweetie. She likes you too." She said in a very calm and sensible tone of voice.

"Are you sure? Because it doesn't feel like it." Ryan said sitting in the chair opposite her.

"Yes, very sure. Now why don't you wait for her to come back so you can tell her-."

"What? So she can run away faster? Ha!" Ryan sat back in his chair with a harsh laugh. "Where did she go?" he asked.

 **««««« »»»»»»**

' _She went shopping with him. She got in the truck and just left with him. Not a word to any one else and him. He just took her without telling any one else, without telling **me**. What the fuck!' _ Ryan punched the bag harder imagining her laughing and smiling with Oded as they went shopping. They were probably talking and laughing and having a good ol' time, out there, just the two of them, alone.

Ryan jabbed the bag again then sent his fist in a mean upper cut before punching the bag. He stopped and glanced at the clock. It was getting to be 8 o'clock and they still weren't back.

' _Where the hell are they?'_ he wondered. Ryan spent another hour on the bag before going to shower. By the time he was dressed he could hear her laughter and Oded's voice though he couldn't make out what they were saying.

He went into the training room where he saw her standing next to Oded holding out the bow for Jax and Dom to see. Ryan knew those two had no interest what so ever in archery and frowned. Then Oded placed his hand on Phade's shoulder and his frown turned into a scowl.

"Nice to see you're back." Ryan said as he walked into the training room. Phade turned startled and her smile dimmed just a little when she saw him.

"Hey." She said with a little wave then turned to Oded. "Thank you, this was very nice of you." She said lifting the bow.

"it was my pleasure. No one else here has an interest in archery but me so I'm glad to have the company." Oded smiled down at Phade gently touching her elbow.

Phade smiled and shook her head just a little saying; "My dad would've liked you."

Oded raised an eyebrow and bowed his head. "I'll take it as a compliment then."

Ryan took it all in. Oded's hand on her elbow, her smile, her comment and inwardly fumed.

' _Fucking asshole! He's making a move on **my** girl!'_ Ryan raged inside.

Jax saw Ryan's reddening face and nudged Dom who frowned then looked where the kid motioned with his chin. Dom grinned seeing the stormy look on Ryan's face and decided to have some fun as well. He stood up and draped a casual arm around Phade's shoulders.

"Don't worry about your car. We should have it finished in a couple of days." He turned to Jax with a grin. "Unless we get called on a 'job'." He said. Jax laughed noticing the glare Ryan wore at seeing Dom hanging on Phade.

"What? You're kidding!" she exclaimed pulling away from his arm. She faced them completely serious. "You boys took my car apart and I expect you to put it back **_before_** you go on your next 'job'." She glanced at Jax and saw him wipe the smile from his face. He nodded and Phade turned to leave the room taking the bow with her.

Ryan waited for her to get out of the room before going up to Oded. He looked over his shoulder making sure she wasn't coming back in the room then put his fist in Oded's face.

"Aah!" Oded stumbled tasting blood on his tongue and turned glaring at Ryan. "What the-!"

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Ryan roared then turned to Dom. "YOU FUCKEN TOO!"

"What? I didn't do any thing." Dom exclaimed knowing full well he had and on purpose too. He was having a hard time holding in his laughter.

Ryan glared at all of them before heading out of the training room. He walked down the hall fuming and didn't notice Phade step out of his room until he was almost on top of her.

"What the hell was that?" she asked in a very soft voice. Ryan took a good look at her noticing the light pink color on her cheeks, her narrowed eyes and pursed lips, not to mention her crossed arms.

"What?" he asked.

"You and I are not a 'thing'." Phade ground out shoving a finger into his bare chest. Ryan took a step out of the way rubbing at his breast bone. "We are not a couple so don't go ape shit because- because you're stupid!"

"Stupid!" Ryan yelled. "I'm not the one out all day with some one I hardly know doing God knows what!"

Phade reached up shoving her hand in his chest and pushing him back another step. "We were getting a bow! Not a fucking ipod! And at least he didn't almost rear end any one with me in the car!"

"Hey! Mine was broken and I didn't rear end any one!" Ryan yelled over her which wasn't hard to do.

"I didn't say you did but at least he didn't almost kill me!" Phade yelled back

"No he just took you out the whole fucking day!" Ryan threw his arm up.

"Yeah, well he didn't jump on me either!" Phade yelled back. "Which is more than I can say for you!"

"Yeah!" Ryan retorted.

"Yeah!" Phade repeated.

Jax, Dom and Oded stepped into the hallway and watched the yelling match with huge smiles.

"Yeah, well-!" Ryan sputtered thinking for something else he could yell at her but his mind had gone blank. Just as quickly he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up for a kiss. Phade made a surprised noise and slapped his shoulders but he just leaned down and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pinned her arms under his and lifted her off her feet then walked into his room.

"Well then." Oded said with some finality.


	8. Going Where?

_**Now she's helping them get rid of some nasties and heading across the border.** _

**««««« »»»»»»**

I woke up feeling muscles in my body I didn't know I had screaming at me for using them the way I had last night. _Last night! Oh Jesus someone shoot me now._ I looked up afraid to glance to the side and see him grinning like some idiot! _And who's the idiot in this case? ME!_

"Mmgph!" Ryan groaned his arm tensing around me and I noticed he held me close to his chest.

I looked at him feeling his heart beating against my shoulder and his chest rise with each breath. He looked so calm when he slept and I found myself reaching to touch his cheek where the shadow of his beard was beginning to show. _Jesus you hate me don't you?_ I thought glancing up at the ceiling again and putting my hand on my chest with a heavy sigh.

To be honest I'd never had as much… fun? Before this, with him and I liked it. Then again the four times last night had pretty much taken their toll on me.

"God I'm tired." I groaned closing my eyes.

"Not too much I hope." Ryan's voice was muffled though close to my ear. I sorta squealed turning away from him. Ryan laughed and I refused to look at him even when he bit my shoulder. I let him turn me around feeling the sheet slide dangerously low. Our eyes locked and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Morning." He said in a low raspy voice.

"Morning." I replied softly feeling my face flush with embarrassment. _Jesu! What kind of woman am I?_ I thought knowing what kind of idea he was getting just from my behavior last night. I surprised myself!

"How tired are you?" he asked lightly sliding down my chest and taking the sheet with him.

"Hmm… that would depend." I said beginning to feel playful. His widening smile and the raised eyebrow said it all.

 **««««« »»»»»»**

"You've been requested." Matthew told them quietly. Oded and Dom straightened immediately paying close attention to him. "There's another nest giving the natives trouble. Unlike before there may be werewolves. From what the natives could gather there's a war going on between the vampires and the werewolves in that region." Matthew gave them each their set of the report.

Oded looked through the file pertaining to the casualties in the area. His job was to identify potentially infected citizens and either administer a cure or terminate the threat of contagion. In most cases he was forced to kill them.

Dom opened his file and began to look through the maps of the area they would be hunting. He took his job very seriously especially after he got them lost that one time. Now that had almost turned out badly had it not been for the scout girl they'd run into and her obvious attraction to him. Lucky, that's what he'd been.

"Where are we going?" Oded asked glancing up from his file.

"Warm Sunny México." Matt answered.

"What, again?" Dom complained. "Diu! Does it look like I speak a word of Spanish?" he asked.

Matthew blinked then turned away with a shrug. "Why don't you ask Phade to go along. Her parents were from México. Maybe she'd like to visit." He said quietly remembering one of their first conversations. She'd spoken fondly of her parents and he'd clearly heard the underlying anger.

Both Dom and Oded looked at each other neither saying what they thought. Neither of them had seen Ryan or Phade since their argument last night. Dom glanced at his watch then cocked his head.

"Diu! How much longer can he go?" Dom asked annoyed.

Oded shrugged and went back to his file.

 **««««« »»»»»»**

Everyone's eyes were on me as I went to the trunk of my car to get my weapons bag. It was late and I felt very tired though I did a better job of hiding it than Ryan. I smiled remembering the look on his face when I walked out of the room. He'd barely been able to get up let alone walk.

"Hmm…" _not a bad afternoon and evening at all._ I grinned though I hid my face in the trunk of the car.

We were going to México. There was a town full of my fellow beaners being bled by vampires or shredded by werewolves all because they had a little argument going on. I packed the Sai some silver stakes with my cuff and the thigh strap both cases of the throwing blades and the short swords. I put them in the leather duffel with my utility belt, boots and leather vest and pants before closing it and throwing it over my shoulder. My other clothes where in Ryan's bag. That felt kind of funny. Now we were packing our clothes together?

I took a deep breath before turning to face the others.

 _Yup, they were looking at me._

 **««««« »»»»»»**

"So what else do you speak?" Dom asked from the font seat.

"Je parle un piu français. Well, high school French so its not that great." I said then stopped to change the language in my head before continuing. "Parlo solo un po' d'italiano, no molto bene. Talora no e facile." I finished.

"Wow, you're trilingual." Dom said and I laughed.

"Hey you're forgetting Spanish." I reminded him. Ryan placed a gentle hand on my cheek as he laughed. I was sitting between Ryan and Jessy in the back seat while Dom and Oded took the front. I think I'd have been happier in the front with the vibe the white chic was throwing off. She hadn't said a word since we'd left. The guys had stopped asking her questions after the first couple of non-verbal answers.

Ryan tapped my shoulder and I turned to him. He held out his ipod for me and I took it leaning closer to see what he was playing. I felt him place one of the headphones in my ear so I could hear the video. His face popped onto the small screen and I smiled up at him before turning my attention back to the screen.

" _I figured there would be too many ears listening to us so I made this vid. Call it a request for later tonight."_ He winked then began to detail the events he had planned for later. I turned to look as if the others could've heard what he was saying and at his laugh I pinched his leg.

"Ow." He grabbed my hand quickly though he did stop laughing. I couldn't argue with his plans since they coincided with mine.

The guys turned up the radio though mostly in the front since we had our ipods which Ryan had conveniently loaded with videos and some TV show.

"I didn't know you could do that." I commented resting against his chest as we watched the program,

"There's a lot of things you don't know I can do." He replied and I knew exactly how he meant it but I was too tired to punish him for the insinuation. Maybe later…


	9. Are We There Yet?

_It's a long road and less traveled than normally taken but then again when you go hunting that's the best road to take._ _A note to those who don't speak Spanish. This chapter takes place in a small town across the border so you may need a beaner to translate for ya and if one isn't available then I suggest you get a Spanish /English dictionary._ _And to my fellow beaners; ya era hora que escribiera algo en espanol no creen?_ _Ok so enjoy!_

 **««««« »»»»»»**

The dark SUV pulled into a small dirt town out in the middle of the Sonora desert early the next morning. Phade got out of the car seeing small adobe houses and buildings lining the dirt streets. Children ran past them barefoot and dirty yelling and laughing as they played.

"This is not México. This is the border. It doesn't count as real México." She said to Ryan as he closed the door and walked up behind her. He pulled out a pair of dark shades and slipped them on handing her the dark aviator glasses she liked.

"Thanks." Phade replied shaking out the crimp in her leg and following the others to the local cantina. "So what am I asking for?"

"A place to stay would be good." Jessy muttered behind Dom. The ausian turned to her and winked smiling. Phade noticed he was already turning a light shade of pink and the day had just started.

"We want to know about the beasts and where they generally attack. And we're looking for a Melchiades Sánchez." Oded told her. "He's the one who sent the wire."

"You guys do telegrams?" Phade asked looking confused. Ryan smiled at her assumption and placed his hand on her back as he went into the cantina with her and Dom. Oded stayed with Jessy outside watching the door and them.

Inside the cantina it was dark and it smelled of damp earth not to mention sweaty unwashed bodies. Phade took off her aviators and stuck them in the pocket of her green army vest before going any further. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the dimly lit area and she looked at the men sitting at their rickety tables. The noise died down when they noticed her in their mans domain and she shook her head at their male stupidity.

Ryan kept her between them as they walked to the bar. There they stopped, Dom turning his back to the barkeep and Ryan lounging next to it on his side.

"Buenas. Que les sirvo." The barkeep asked. Ryan looked at the barman then glanced at Phade. The barkeep followed his gaze and frowned at Phade.

"Queremos información." She said in Spanish. "Busco a Melchiades Sánchez. Sabe donde lo puedo localizar?"

The barman stared at Phade his frown deepening. "El no esta."

"A donde fue? Cuando vuelve?" Phade asked wondering why the fucker wasn't there when he was the one who'd called them out.

The barman laughed setting the cup he'd been wiping down on the bar before getting another one. "De ahí no se regresa, muchacha."

Phade frowned loosing her patience but she let the barman keep laughing soon enough he'd be telling her what she needed to know or he'd be dying.

"Mire señor. Vinimos por que Sánchez nos mando llamar. Si no esta el entonces quiero hablar con su esposa o el hijo, algún familiar cercano," Phade waited a beat then said in a cold voice; "El sol baja temprano en el invierno no?" she let the barman mull over her last words knowing full well he understood what their purpose was for being there.

"De donde eres, muchacha?" he asked. Phade frowned not understanding what difference it made where she was from.

"Soy mexicana." She said.

"No." the barman laughed. "Tu eres del otro lado. Que? Viniste a salvar tu gente?" he mocked.

"Vine a matar las bestias." Phade ground out past a clenched jaw. She turned to the other men in the cantina glaring at them.

"Quieren seguir muriendo como animales? Bueno, provecho!" Phade yelled at them. She headed towards the door pulling out her aviators. Ryan and Dom looked at each other quickly following after her.

"What the hell?" Ryan asked close to her ear.

"The fucker wants to die. Let him." Phade retorted feeling angry. Then, by the door an older man, thin hair gray-white his eyes practically blue with the cataract reached out.

"Espera, Niña."

Phade stopped out of respect, from years of having been taught to respect her elders and long summers spent with the family in their homes in Coahuila, México.

"Si, abuelo?" Phade respectfully knelt by the old man taking his outstretched hand. Ryan saw her kneel by the old geezer and raised an eyebrow. Dom looked at him questioningly and Ryan shrugged, he had no idea things were that ritualistic they usually went in guns blazing and left the same way. Bang-bang job done thanks lets go.

"Vienes ayudarnos?" the old man asked.

"Si." She waited for the old man to tell her where the Sánchez lived keeping her voice low.

"Ayúdame pues." He ordered painfully getting to his feet. Phade quickly stood and helped the old man out. As soon as they were in the bright sun the noise in the cantina rose.

"Don Melchor, que hace con los gringos?" another man by the corner asked. He was young and on second glance Phade noticed he was just a young boy.

"He called us crackers didn't he?" Ryan asked turning to Phade. She frowned up at him with a nod listening as the old man answered.

"Mauro?" the old man asked. "Búscame a Rosalía y tráela a mi jacal." He ordered.

"Pa' que la quiere Don?" Mauro asked. The old man got agitated and yelled.

"Que la traigas te digo no seas impertinente mendigo muchacho baboso!" he shook his walking stick at the guy threateningly as he ran off to do his bidding. "Muévete cabron!"

Ryan grinned watching as the guy ran off. The old man turned to Phade and asked; "Niña, ya se fue?"

"Si, abuelo. Perdone, pero quien es Rosalía?" she asked him.

"Ah, es la hija mayor de Melchiades." He said as they walked to his home. Phade kept her head bent close to the old man as she walked with him. The others not understanding much kept pace behind them watching the streets Ryan finally unable to stand their rapid conversation butted in.

"Pardon, mi tene question." He said in his white boy Spanish. Phade pursed her lips and sighed at his interruption.

"Not now." She told him then apologized to the old man. He laughed telling her the gringos were always in a hurry which she had to agree was true. She herself wanted to get the old man to his house and talk with the Sánchez woman.

"Phade…" Ryan tried again.

"Not now." She replied again this time sounding angry.

"Hey! Need some info here." He replied.

"Not helping me get it now knock it off." Phade turned again to the old man and Ryan grumbled feeling like some antsy little kid.

"Dude, you're her pok guy." Dom snickered.

"Fucker speak English! We're in the U.S." Ryan retorted.

"We're in Sonora." Jessy replied to his back and Dom let out a laugh.

"Put a sock in it!" Phade ordered from the front and was surprised they shut up.

"Aquí. Entren." The old man invited them in. Phade helped him to a rocking chair in the shade of a tree and stepped back.

"Como te llamas?" he asked.

"Jaden. Mi Papa le gusto." Phade shrugged giving him her middle name knowing the old man would mangle her fist. The old man nodded as if he understood her father's reason for liking it.

"Sabes que quiere decir?" he asked.

"Creo que si. Lo busque en un libro. Es hebreo para 'Dios oye'." She remembered looking up her name in the book and finding the Hebrew meaning for it. _'God has heard. Wonder if he really has?'_ she thought looking around at the bare dirt yard and the mangy dog sitting by the wall. There were chickens running around everywhere and a rusty old water pump sitting in a cracked tub.

She turned to the others excusing herself from the old man first.

"I think Sánchez died. The barman said that where he went he cant come back so…" she turned to the old man who looked as if he could see them quite clearly though how Ryan didn't know. "He sent the guy to look for Sánchez' oldest daughter. She's on her way here, I hope."

"Ask him if there have been any… epidemics, people getting sick suddenly or going crazy" Oded asked. Phade turned to the old man again.

"Disculpe abuelo, usted sabe si han habido enfermos recientemente? Gente que se enferman de un momento a otro o se vuelven violentos con la enfermedad?"

The old man grunted nodding his head. "Por que no me preguntas por lo que vinieron? A mí, al grano no me andes con rodeos. Ya estoy viejo y no tengo tiempo para esas cosas." He grumbled. Phade laughed a light sound and shook her head.

"Perdóneme, quiero saber de las bestias que ronda estas partes. Nosotros vinimos para ayudar-."

"Pues llegaron muy tarde no crees!" a woman's voice startle them and they turned reaching for weapons.

"Rosalía! Que modales son esos?" and they went off in rapid Spanish.

"What are they saying?" Dom asked Phade. She smiled watching the arguing pair.

"He's telling her to watch her mouth or he'll wash it out for her and she's saying he's not man enough for that any more, damn! She's got a mouth on her. Ooh!" Phade covered her mouth, eyes going wide at the things the girl was saying. Then Rosalía turned her attention to Phade and the gringos and lay into them as well.

"Whoa, whoa, hey!" Phade took a step in her direction putting up a hand. "Tu papa nos llamo a nosotros-."

"Hace DOS MESES!" Rosalía yelled.

"Two months?" Phade turned to the others.

"We only got word day before yesterday." Oded replied with a frown.

"Yes! You come late! My father, he is dead and you come now! Why you come? Eh?" Rosalía yelled at them in her English glaring and defiant.

"We're sorry. We didn't know." Ryan told her.

"Lie!" she yelled at him. "Mentiras! Puras mentiras!"

Phade got tired of her yelling and accusing and got between her and the others.

"Ya esta bueno! CÁLLATE!" she yelled at the woman who flinched away from Phade. "Estamos aquí. Podemos ayudar pero necesitamos saber donde atacan y cuando. Tu Papa savia eso?"

Phade looked at the other woman feeling her begin to calm down realizing that there were other people in the small town, children being left orphans or dead. She settled down and told them everything they needed to know. Don Melchor had a small child run to the store for the gringos as he said and bring them cold drinks which Phade gave him money for telling him there was some extra so he could share with his friends. The kid ran off grinning and calling out to his friends. Ryan stood behind Phade resting his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look up at him with a little smile. When she turned back to the woman she let out a heavy sigh he thought was just a little too heavy to be tired.

 **««««« »»»»»»**

"So now what?" Dom asked as they all trooped out of the old mans jacal. Oded, Dom and Ryan turned to Phade who looked up surprised.

"What?" she asked. "Hey, I told you what they said. Besides she's taking us to the hotel."

"There's a hotel?" Jessy asked quickly looking around.

"Don't get too excited. 'Hotel' here doesn't mean 'Holliday Inn' or any thing close to it." Phade wiped at her forehead again hating the hot climate of Sonora. She had never liked having to cross through here on their summer vacation to the family home in Coahuila. "If the water smells funny that's because the pipes are rusted." She told them walking behind Rosalía.

The others turned to look at her each with different confused looks. Phade sighed shaking her head. "Don't ask. Vacation story."

"Por aquí." Rosalía said pointing up the little hill to the hotel. "Yo te busco manana. Buenas tardes." Rosalía said to Phade lightly hugging her. Phade smiled at her returning the hug and whispered condolences then Rosalía waved to the others taking her leave.

"She said she'll come get us tomorrow." Phade told them before Ryan could ask. She sighed feeling tired and icky with sweat. She just hoped the showers worked and the water was clean.

"Why don't you and Jessy get us some rooms? We'll go get the truck and bring up your bags." Oded said.

Jessy went dead still at that. Phade nodded asking if they wanted singles and if they didn't have any did they want to share?

"What ever they have." Oded replied turning to go. Phade headed up to the hotel with Jessy next to her when Ryan pulled her back.

"Get us a single." He said with a wink and after a light kiss he caught up to the guys.

Phade turned feeling extremely embarrassed and pointedly ignored the scowl on Jessy's face.

Inside the hotel was cool as they stepped into the tiled reception area. Phade let out a relieved breath and smiled before going to the clerk. She counted.

"Hola, umm… tiene cuatro cuartos disponibles?" she asked. The old man behind the counter brought out keys and the ledger for her to sign. Phade paid with the money Ryan had given her and took the keys.

"Cual es el cuarto mas lejano de los cuatro?" she asked.

"El 7." He answered "Segundo piso."

"Gracias." Phade smiled taking the key for room 7 letting Jessy take one and trying to hide her smile as they waited for the guys to get there. As soon as they stepped into the doorway Phade saw the truck pull up to the front and the guys got out.

Ryan was quick to get out and haul their bags inside. He took the keys Phade handed him and threw then at Dom and Oded. "Here you go boys." He turned with a grin towards Phade and lightly threw her over his shoulder.

"Aah! Put me down!" Phade yelped grabbing at his shirt. He turned quickly and said to the others; "Don't bother me. I'll be busy." Then turned again with Phade hissing at him to put her down.

"Where am I going?" he asked.

"2nd floor now put me down!" she ordered but he just laughed as he took the stairs two at a time.


	10. Oz

**_There's an unexpected encounter and a lone wolf looking for answers in the desert._ **

**««««« »»»»»»**

I turned to the others holding the young boy next to me. I sighed getting a bad feeling which usually meant bad things were going to happen and I was normally right.

"This is Antonio. He'll be our 'guide' for the day." I could see the looks on their faces at this and didn't blame them. I had tried to dissuade Rosalía from sending the kid with us but there was no reasoning with her.

"I know. She says he's the only who's seen them rise and he-." I glanced down at the boy who smiled at me eager for an adventure. "Cuantos anos tienes?" I asked him softly.

"Tengo 11. Ya soy hombre." He said puffing up his chest. I smiled feeling that heaviness settle in my chest.

"He wants to show us the way." I finished.

"He's only a boy!" Jessica exclaimed looking at me as if I were the one forcing Tony to his death.

"He's the man of his house. He's Melchiades' oldest son and that's the way things are here." I said with some finality looking at the others as well. I didn't want to have arguments erupting at inconvenient and potentially life threatening moments.

"Then lets go. Tony." Oded looked at the boy who's smile faded just a little. "Vamos." He said moving his arm towards the truck.

"Uh, that's not…" I said feeling just a little bad about this next part but before I could tell them we weren't using the truck several kids in varying ages arrived with our transportation.

"What are those?" Jessica asked.

"Our new rides. Any body been on a horse before?" I asked brightly.

 **««««« »»»»»»**

To be honest I hadn't ridden a horse since I was a kid and we had never really had any lessons we just got on them and prayed not to fall off. So far I was doing a great job of looking like I did this all the time. I glanced over my shoulder seeing Dom almost as red as a tomato clinging to his saddle. To his left Jessica looked uncomfortable though she had better control of the horse.

"You're smiling again." Ryan said and I turned to him nodding. "I like it." He leaned over and dropped a light kiss on my lips almost falling off his horse. I laughed quickly covering my mouth and looking around. Oded glance at us frowning but he didn't say any thing. Tony tugged on his sleeve and pointed at a rocky hill. I had noticed Oded's Spanish was pretty good, he seemed to pick it up rather quickly now that he was here. It was a little disconcerting how he would just stare at you quietly when you were talking.

"I think this is it.." Oded called back to us.

"Tony." I called the boy who turned to me. His smile was gone now and he looked scared being this close to the vampires though he told me what he'd seen. "There's an old ruin behind this hill. That's where he saw them come out." I said.

We moved along quietly now and as we rounded the bend we could see the ruins of an old church. I turned to Ryan about to ask if they usually ended up at a church when a blurry figure flew at me. We rolled off my horse and under the panicked feet of Ryan's mount. I could hear shouting but I was too busy getting untangled.

"Get off!" I yelled shoving the body away from me. I scrambled getting to my feet and turned to see a dirty red haired guy on his haunches growling at us.

"Wait!" I grabbed Ryan's arm and pulled it so the gun was pointed down. The others kept their weapons trained on the guy and as I looked at him again I could see his matted hair was tangled with twigs and leaves, his face was smudged with dirt or mud and he had scratches along his face. His clothes were ripped and also dirty.

"Who are you?" his voice rasped out as if he hadn't spoken in a long time. I arched my eyebrow at his impertinent tone.

"Excuse me. Who the hell are you?" I replied stepping forward. "You knocked me off **_my_** horse, not the other way around."

He actually smiled, those bright green eyes twinkling. The little shit!

"Name's Oz." he replied standing up. He held himself like a fighter. His body ready to move in a second as if he would pounce.

"Oz?" I thought. Somehow the name sounded familiar I just couldn't remember why or where I'd heard it. "Oz?"

 **««««« »»»»»»**

"They come out at sunset. They're buried under the dirt you cant see were they've dug themselves in but I can smell them." Oz said, his nose wrinkled for emphasis then he led us around another pillar before kneeling close to the ground and sniffing. He moved along little puffs of dirt rising under his boots then he stopped looking up at us.

"We're close. This way." He said and took off in a hunched over run.

"Shit! He moves fast." I exclaimed running after him. The others fell behind as the light began to dim then it was completely dark and both of us kept running. Oz stopped suddenly and so did I. I turned in a little circle seeing we'd hit a dead end.

"You can see." Oz said.

"That's what eyes are for." I said knowing exactly what he meant. "You're a werewolf." I could see him nod though he didn't approach me. Finally I turned to him hearing the others stumble in the dark though they were still far. "How?"

"How?" he repeated. I frowned at him. "Family trait." He said softly.

"You don't say much do you?" I asked and saw him shrug. "I wouldn't either if I didn't have much to say. I usually don't but." I shrugged. "So why are you here?" I asked. He hadn't answered the others when they'd been interrogating him so I didn't expect him to answer me.

"Looking for answers. Maybe a cure…" he said looking at his hands. There was a faint shine to his eyes reflecting light and I turned to see the flashlight beam.

"Why? It's a family trait, shouldn't you be used to it?" I asked.

"You never get used to it." He replied then the others showed up.

"You!" Ryan hissed towering over Oz.

"Hey, hey." I stepped between them making him move back. "You guys caught up nice of you to join us." Then Jessica screamed dropping her flashlight. I flinched and felt Ryan's arm pull me away from the center of the sandy floor. We hit the rock wall with a thump and I reached for the Sai at my hips.

"Get out of the center! Move to the sides!" I yelled. Dom had Jessica in one arm and was shooting at the ground with the other as he moved to the wall. Oded and Tony were already plastered against it. The screeching yells of the vampires as they ashed echoed in the church even after they were gone.

"Oz. Oz!" I called out looking for the little wolfboy and saw him drop down from the ledge above us as I pulled away from Ryan. "There are more coming." He said from his kneeling position. Then we all heard the howl of a wolf.

"Its starting." Oded said from his corner. Oz stared at me and somehow I understood. The others couldn't see in the dark and they'd only hinder us as we hunted. With a slight nod we agreed and I turned to the others.

"Get out. Take Tony and hold them off outside." I said before moving to the other opening.

"What!" Ryan grabbed my arm. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked getting in my face. I shoved his hand off and glared.

"I'm working. This is what I do and we cant have any of you along to hinder us."

"Us?" he asked getting angry.

"We." I pointed to Oz and myself. "Don't need flashlights." There was another howl this time followed by another.

"There here." Oz said.

"Ryan! I'm not playing. You don't know me. You don't know what I am." I said thinking I didn't either. He let go then moving away and it felt awful.

' _Dammit! I'm getting attached…'_ "

Lets go." Oz said dropping his coat. He had begun to change already.

 **««««« »»»»»»**

' _You can hear me cant you?"_ I asked him as we moved through the inky darkness of the tunnel. So far we had found half a dozen nesting spots for the bloodsuckers and cleaned them out.

" _Are you a witch?"_ Oz's voice came through just as softly as if he were actually speaking.

" _I don't think so. I mean I play around with it but… why? Don't tell me you're a witch too."_ I replied. I heard his mental chuckle and saw him wearing a pointed hat and holding a broom. Its what he thought of at my words.

 _"No. just a werewolf. Used to play in a band though."_ He added.

 _"Hmm. Werewolf in a band. I would've never expected that."_ I said glancing at him. Just then a very clear picture of a redheaded girl flashed and I blinked at its brightness. There were strong emotions connected to it and I looked at Oz again sharply. "Who's the redhead?" I asked. He stopped startled as he looked at me.

"Willow. My girlfriend." He replied.

It all made sense!

"You're from Sunnydale! You're one of Buffy's Scooby's!" I exclaimed then hastily looked around realizing I had just given away our position. Oz frowned and quickly moved off with me right behind him.

"Duck!" I yelled and Oz obediently ducked rolling to his feet just as I decapitated another vampire. There were two more in the shadows and he jumped on one going completely wolf while I turned. My foot hit the vampires leg sending it to the dirt floor hissing. I brought down my fist smashing into its face then shoved the silver stake into its chest. There were sparks then nothing but ash and the low growling as Oz shifted back more human than werewolf.

"Any more?" I asked. Oz turned in a half circle sniffing the air then the ground.

"Its clean." he said.

"Good lets help the others."


	11. What Are We?

_**Once again the question of what they are comes up and she finally had to give her answer.** _

**««««« »»»»»»**

"On your left! Jessy take the kid!" Ryan yelled shooting to get a clear path back inside the church. He saw the boy running could see Jessy go after him and then the werewolf attacking. He couldn't turn in time not unless he wanted to die. Jessy wouldn't be able to catch him either. The kid was dead.

"Move! Get inside!" she yelled pulling back on the bow and loosing a silver tipped arrow. She pulled another and let it fly just as the first imbedded in the werewolves chest. The second got its heart and the beast went down. Jessy grabbed the kid and hauled him towards the church.

"Phade." Ryan let out a surprised breath and watched her run past him. "Inside! Get inside!" she yelled back. Then another blur ran past him and Ryan saw the wolfboy fly at one of the beasts growling like mad as he tore into it.

"What the fuck?" Ryan asked holding his guns up. Phade turned raising the bow and loosing another arrow. Ryan's eyes widened and he ducked. Something hard hit him from behind then his face was burning.

 **««««« »»»»»»**

"NOO!" I screamed feeling my insides get yanked out as the beast fell on Ryan. They both ended up in a pile and I didn't think. I just ran pulling out a Sai then I felt a heavy blow and I couldn't breathe. They sky blurred past and I lost hold of the bow. I could feel my arm burn and the beasts hot breath on my neck.

"AAH!" I put my hand up grabbing its snout. "AAH!" I pulled my other hand up stabbing the Sai into its arm. The beast recoiled taking the Sai as it rose and I quickly got the second and shoved it in its heart. I turned it hearing the sick crunch as I tore the heart apart. The hair thinned immediately and the bones snapped as the werewolf returned to its human shape.

I shoved the dead body aside pulling my Sai from its limbs and turned to see Ryan putting a clip into the beast. I ran over and yanked the dead carcass off him.

"Are you ok? Are you bitten?" I asked going to my knee and searching him.

"No." he said grabbing my wrist. I shoved his hand away and tore at his clothes. They were full of blood but I couldn't see any cuts. "I'm fine." He repeated. Then I was on my ass and he was shooting again. I turned to see the beast still coming at us full speed. I stood hearing the gun click and jumped over Ryan.

The werewolf launched itself at me and I reached my arms towards it holding the Sai pointed behind me. I grabbed fur and yanked down hard turning to the right. The beast slammed into the dirt whining as I jumped on its back. I flipped the Sai around and plunged the blades into its spine. The beast let out a high pitched howl and bucked beneath me but I clamped my legs together and held it down. The fur melted away and the body thinned out. It had been a woman, once.

"Get inside!" I yelled running off to help Dom. I saw my bow glinting in the moonlight and grabbed it as I ran. Another beast jumped out and I grabbed it turning. The bones snapped and it fell limp on the ground but I couldn't leave it there like that. I took a silver stake from my thigh and shoved it in its heart before running off. I pulled another arrow and took down the beast in front of Dom.

"Run! NOW!" I yelled as another arrow flew past him. He didn't hesitate just grabbed up his gear and ran behind me.

' _They're inside."_ I heard Oz in my head. He sounded tired.

" _Good. You ready?"_ I asked. I felt his nod and hurried to our meeting point. There were two beasts following me but I was further ahead.

I reached behind me grabbing some throwing blades form the cases on my belt. These were heavy double bladed weapons. The second set of blades sprung out once they were in the target making it that more lethal and difficult to remove plus they were made of silver. Up ahead there was a mess of rocks looking like tombstones and I headed for the largest one.

" _I see you."_ Oz. I could feel him running.

" _Stay out of my way."_ I warned not wanting him to get hurt accidentally. Then I stepped up onto the rock and pushed off turning sideways as I flipped. I ended up facing them and threw the blades. I could only hold four in my hand but that was enough.

My feet hit the ground and I flipped again with the momentum I had left so I didn't end up on my ass. At the same time I grabbed an arrow and when I was on my feet again I raised the bow ready to shoot but both beasts skidded to a halt a foot away. I turned going down on my knee loosing the arrow. The high pitched howl brought a smile to my lips and then the beast fell through the sparse bushes landing with a puff of dust.

"Nice." Oz spoke behind me and I turned quickly getting to my feet and grabbing at my Sai. He barely arched an eyebrow though he didn't move. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yes." I followed him to the front of the church where the others waited. "So, any of them family?" I asked. He just looked at me and I shrugged. "What? I'm not much for the funny comments k."

"You're a slayer." He said.

"Man!" I sighed glancing at the sky. "Why? Just tell me why I get that?" I asked him. Within the next couple of steps another werewolf jumped down at us. I stepped in ramming my fist in its snout then kicked it over. The beast flipped landing on its head with a sick crunch and I took a silver stake. When I turned around again Oz was staring at me quite calmly.

"That's why."

 **««««« »»»»»»**

"Holy shit!" Dom stumbled back from the doorway.

"Did you see her?" Jessy exclaimed. "She just took out that werewolf with her bare hands!"

"I know." Ryan stood by the entrance his hand on the door frame watching Phade stake the werewolf. _'She's right. I don't know her. I don't know what she is. Do I care?'_ he wondered.

"Here." Oded handed him the shotgun and some rounds. Ryan took them absently still watching Phade and the wolfboy, they were talking but he couldn't hear what they said then she turned her eyes locking with his. After a long moment she nodded. Ryan turned away from the door,

 **««««« »»»»»»**

It was a long walk back into town but the good thing was no more night beasties. Yay! Ok, sarcasm but it was fucking hot and I got a sunburn and he avoided me! Why do men have to be so- so-. Fuck! There's not even a word to describe them when they get that way! And what the hell are we any way?

I'm not the girlfriend and he's so not the boyfriend so what? We're just… fuck buddies?

"Aw krap!" I muttered. This was bad. This, I dint like. I'm not good at the fuck buddy thing.

 **««««« »»»»»»**

' _She didn't even talk to me! What the fuck!'_ Ryan slammed his gear in the truck and turned around almost bumping into wolfboy. He gritted his jaw tensing his fists.

"You should talk to her." Oz said in his quiet voice. He stared for a second then nodded before turning away.

Ryan just blinked not sure how to react. The others were coming down with their gear then his eyes narrowed on the bag Oded was carrying.

' _That's **her** bag!' _ Ryan stalked off going inside the hotel. He took the stairs two at a time and arrived at the door barely breathing hard. He reached for the knob just as the door was pulled open.

"Oh!" Phade startled jumped back putting a hand to her chest. Ryan walked in shoving the door closed behind him.

"Why was he in here?" Ryan asked her in a clipped tone.

"What?" Phade asked noting the clenched jaw and menacing pose. He was practically towering over her.

"Oded. He was up here! And I want to know why?" he raised his voice though still kept it below yelling octaves.

"He came to get my duffel." Phade's eyes narrowed though she spoke quietly.

"If it was too heavy for you why didn't you tell me? I could've carried it down too you know." Ryan snapped.

"How exactly should I ask you, Ryan? You haven't spoken to me since last night." Phade retorted crossing her arms.

"You've been avoiding me!" he accused.

"Isn't that what you want? I'm not a fucking psychic! I don't read minds-!" Phade stopped looking away at her last comment. She knew full well she could read minds she just chose not to. Most of the time.

"No! that's not what I want! And-." Ryan stopped his mind working over time. He pointed. "You read minds!" he accused.

"NO! I mean I can but I don't! You know what? No! You don't get to berate me on this or any thing else!" Phade motioned her hand between them saying; " **We** are not a thing! **This** isn't a thing! Ok! So don't come-!"

"Is that what you want? You want out?" he asked getting closer.

"There's nothing to get out of!" Phade exclaimed though not as forcefully as before. She stepped away from him bumping into the bed.

" **We** implies a **thing**. **I'm** saying there's a **thing.** So you tell me, right now. You want out?" Ryan asked now towering over her. Phade couldn't go any further since the bed was right there and thinking of the bed just made her more nervous.

"Its complicated. You don't know me-."

"Quit the bullshit and answer the question. Do you want out?"

"Ryan…" her voice made it sound like a plea but he refused to let up until she answered him.

"I don't care. Ok? Just answer…"

"No." Phade sighed heavily closing her eyes. "I don't want out." and she didn't.

' _What ever happens, I hope he means it.'_


	12. Wolfboy!

**_Its all about Oz!_ **

**««««« »»»»»»**

"Wait, so let me get this straight." Ryan tried once more to get the names straight. It was a long ride home and they had a new… member?

"Buffy is the slayer?" at Oz's nod he continued. "And she kills vampires. She was Angel's girlfriend, your boss." He turned to me and I nodded. "A vampire but he's not evil because he has a soul." That part still made no sense to him. I could tell. "Willow is a witch who helps Buffy kill the vampires and she's your girlfriend." He turned to Oz again who nodded again. "Giles is the librarian guy-."

"Was. Now he owns the Magic Box in Sunnydale." Oz said.

"Ookay. He's also a watcher-."

"Ex-watcher." Oz interrupted.

"Alrighty then. And they all live on the hell mouth!" Ryan exclaimed clearly still having a little trouble with the whole story.

"Yeah, ever since Wes told me about it I've been wondering; how come nobody knows it's the hell mouth? I mean vampires, demons, hello?" I said.

"You've seen Wesley?" Oz asked. I blinked sitting back. I hadn't realized I'd mentioned him.

"Uh, not-."

"What?" Ryan got in my face his eyes narrowed.

"Uhm…ah…al right! Stop, Christ!" I exclaimed pushing him back to his seat.

"Wes isn't exactly persona gratta at the moment." I said. Then took a deep breath and spilled. I told Oz, all of them actually about Darla and her pregnancy which yeah I know! Vampire so not supposed to be possible! Once that shocker was over I mentioned Conner and the prophecy. How Wesley thought it was about Angel and his kidnapping of Conner. Then Holtz and his crew busting up the hotel and him disappearing with Angel's son. My part in getting Wes away form Angel though I completely avoided the whole taking him home part. Really do I look stupid? Boyfriend sitting right there, hello!

"So Wes. Persona non grata for the moment." I finished.

"They haven't found him? Angel's son?" Oz asked. I shook my head trying to look any where but at them as I remembered…

"So why did you leave? You've never told us why?" Dom asked from his turned around position in the front.

"Hmm? I…" what was I going to say? Everyone was staring at me even Oded. I could see him glancing at the rear view mirror. "Had too. What about you Oz? how come you left that redhead back at the hellmouth?" I asked turning to him and pointedly avoided looking at any one else.

"Long story." He said quietly.

"It's a long drive. We got time." I said. I flinched feeling the bright flashes behind my eyes. There she was again, red making out with... "Oh, not good." I sighed rubbing at my forehead. What the hell was the broad thinking?

"You ok, baby?" Ryan asked leaning towards me.

"Just a little headache. I'm fine." I said resting against his chest. He made himself comfortable then held me close and everyone else began to talk about other things. I was getting used to being like this, a couple. I wondered again if it would last. Was I going to end up getting old and gray with him? Or was I meant to be alone?

I had no one, not my boy. He wasn't mine any more. Aside from him there was no one else. Ryan didn't count, he was different. That's not what I meant by no one. A child loves you unconditionally because they do. They don't know any other way to love. That's what I'd had and **_he_ ** took it.

 **««««« »»»»»»**

"We're here" Dom called back. "Everybody get your shit and get out." he yawned stretching his arms above his head and popped his back.

"Euh! Dom you sicko. Go pop somewhere else." Jessy exclaimed. She threw a wad of napkins at him and got out of the SUV.

"You inviting me up for some-." He winked watching her close the door. "Guess not."

"You're an idiot." Ryan sighed smiling.

"Me?" Dom asked looking in his rearview mirror. "Pok guy, you're the blind diu cant see what's in front of your face."

"I see just fine." Ryan answered glancing down at Phade as she slept on his chest.

"Come one, Oz." Oded sighed getting out of the truck. "Lets find you a room."

Oz stared at Ryan holding Phade remembering a time when he would be doing the same with Willow. He sighed lightly and hopped over the back seat going out the door silently.

Ryan cradled Phade as he got out and carried her to **_their_ ** room. The bandages on her arm were spotted with blood but he left them alone not wanting her to wake up if he hurt her.

"Later." He said watching as she slept.

 **««««« »»»»»»**

Oz spent the rest of the winter in San Diego. Living, hunting and just getting through another day. He'd found a second home away from Willow and the others. Somehow it didn't make him miss her any less, she was always there and watching Ryan with Phade just reminded him of where he could be.

Oz spent more time with Matthew. He knew how hard it was to be like this. A beast inside you all the time just waiting to get out. He'd seen his cage, nice as it was it was still a cage.

Summer came too soon for him, the days got longer and hotter which fur not always a good thing. He'd found another band to play with and spent part of his time practicing. It wasn't the dingoes but it was a band. He walked past Phade going into the warehouse. She didn't see him as she was on the cell.

"He's missing?" she asked. The tone of her voice stopped him and he turned standing just a little behind her.

"Cordelia too? How long since-?" she paused listening. "Its alright Fred. Everything is going to be fine." Phade turned around pacing. "Because- because I'm coming home." She looked up sighing and stopped.

Oz nodded, Phade pointed to the cell and he shrugged.

"Who-what!" Phade exclaimed turning her attention back to the conversation. "Conner? You guys are sure? Wasn't he like-."

Phade nodded her eyes going wide with what ever she was hearing. "Al right. I'm coming home **_now._** "

Seeing her hang up Oz fell in step with her as she went inside.

"Conner?"

"He's back and Angel's gone. So's Cordelia and they have no idea what happened." Phade glanced at Oz. "Things are falling apart, Oz. I don't know if I can fix… any thing."

"You have to try." Oz nodded understanding perfectly but still... "Ryan."

"I-." Phade closed her eyes momentarily. "Wh-."

"Chi sin pok guy!" both turned towards the sound of clanging metal.

"No." Phade groaned rushing to the garage. "NO!" she grabbed onto the door clutching her head at the sight.

"What the hell guys!" she exclaimed seeing the mess they had around her car. Oz arched an eyebrow wondering how she was getting home now. He left her there just to avoid any carnage, not that she would permanently hurt them… would she?


	13. Going Home

**_Coming home is always difficult but no one said it was gonna hurt._ **

**««««« »»»»»»**

I walked into the Hyperion pulling the strap over my shoulder and calling out to the others. My voice echoed loudly back to me. It looked different and it felt different but it was still home.

"Any body home?" I said louder as I walked towards the offices. I set Ryan's helmet on the reception counter and unzipped my leather jacket. Now that I was in here it was just a little too warm. The offices were empty so I headed back to the lobby when I saw him.

"Who are you?" he asked looking me over. I arched an eyebrow still walking though I dropped my bag on the round couch. I couldn't believe they hadn't gotten rid of it.

"I'd like to know the same thing. Your parents teach you manners?" I asked stopping in front of the boy. He was just a teenager probably sixteen… my eyes narrowed looking the kid over critically.

"No way…" I breathed. The kid stepped down into the lobby and I watched walking around him. The way he moved it was like he breathed fucking war or some thing like it! He was all menace and doom.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked. His hands fisted immediately and he stopped standing like a fighter. I wondered if he knew what he was doing.

"Hold it kid." I said raising a hand and then he swung.

"What the hell kid!" I exclaimed grabbing his wrist and pulling so his back was to me and his arm was pinned between us while I held his throat in my other hand. I gripped it tightly thinking he was probably as strong as Angel and that was something.

He kicked me and I let go which not a good idea since my face stung and I was looking at floor. "You shit!"

 **««««« »»»»»»**

Fred and Gunn walked up the Hyperion's pathway feeling more than disappointed over the lack of information.

"Its like the earth swallowed them up." Fred said sadly. Her shoulders were hunched already looking defeated. Gunn put his arm around her rubbing her shoulder.

"We'll find them, honey." They headed up the stairs and at the door both looked up sharply. They glanced at each other before rushing inside. What they saw made them stumble to a halt eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

"Conner!" Gunn yelled.

"Phade!" Fred said at the same time.

Conner glanced up momentarily distracted. Phade grabbed his wrist and turned it yanking his hand from her throat and kicked him in the head. She flipped to her feet just as Conner turned swinging.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Fred yelled coming down the steps.

Phade shoved the kid towards the offices just to keep him from accidentally hurting Fred. Gunn reached down puling her back and watched Phade go to work.

"So you're Conner." She said punching him again. His head snapped back and he stumbled. "I'm Phade."

"You have a gun." He stated hanging on to the counter.

"Oh! So that's your damage!" Phade smiled turning to the entrance where Fred and Gunn watched. "It was a present-." Phade began but she stepped aside and grabbed Conner's throat kicked his feet out and dropped him on his back with a loud thump!

"Hi Fred, hi Gunn." Phade waved. "I'm home."

 **««««« »»»»»»**


End file.
